1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the use of long-chain hydroxyalkyl ether amines as low-foaming wetting agents in aqueous baths intended for the treatment of textiles.
2. Discussion of Related Art:
In the various stages involved in the production, processing and use of textiles, both the textile intermediates, such as filaments and yarns, and the woven fabrics and non-wovens produced from them and the end products are treated with aqueous baths of various kinds. Examples of such treatments include the bleaching of fibers and fabrics, the finishing of fabrics, the dyeing of yarns and fabrics and the washing of textile end products. In general, it is desirable in this regard to bring the aqueous bath into intimate contact with the textile materials as quickly as possible and, for this reason, wetting agents are added to the aqueous baths to accelerate this process. It is preferred, above all in the institutional sector, to use wetting agents which generate very little foam in order to avoid problems, particularly where high-speed machines are used. However, a good wetting effect and low foaming do not go hand in hand; on the contrary, the majority of commercially readily available wetting agents show a distinct and, often, excessive tendency towards foaming. Despite many new developments in the field of wetting agents, therefore, the search for, overall, more suitable products still goes on.
An object of the present invention is to improve the wetting effect and to minimize foaming in the treatment of textiles with aqueous baths. It has been found that this object can be achieved by the use of certain long-chain hydroxyalkyl ether amines in textile treatment baths.